


protect you (from yourself)

by Anonymous



Category: Don Juan - Gray, Don Juan - Takarazuka Revue
Genre: Blindfolds, Carlos distracts Juan from making bad life choices, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Teasing, by making bad life choices himself, maybe a little OOC but I tried, oh well
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-30
Updated: 2019-08-30
Packaged: 2020-09-30 13:51:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20448173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Carlos knew him better than anyone else. Even his father couldn‘t come close to the deep understanding the other man seemed to have of him, and it was what had kept him with Juan so long. If he got bored (or scared, but he didn‘t want to think that) he could always leave, and Carlos would be back at his side the next day like nothing had happened. It couldn‘t hurt, could it?





	protect you (from yourself)

**Author's Note:**

> Lmao so I made my best friend watch Takarazuka Don Juan with me and this came of the conversations we had about it both beforehand and after. I forgot to post it forever so it's probably unedited but I don't think I'll ever get to doing that so here it is as it came out of my feather (keyboard)

Don Juan was heading out again. He had the cocky swagger in his step that meant he was expecting to finally get whatever girl he had been chasing lately into bed, and Don Carlos saw it with some trepidation.

She was the Commander‘s daughter. Of all the women his friend could have picked, it had to be the one most likely to get him into a fight he might not win. He was going to get himself killed, or become a murderer himself, and Carlos couldn‘t let that happen.

“Don Juan!“ he called out, standing from the table they had claimed in their usual bar. “Where are you off to? The night just started.“

Juan stopped but didn‘t even bother turning around. “I‘m bored here, Carlos. I‘ll go find something more interesting in town.“

Sighing, Carlos stepped closer to where his friend still stood with his back to him. “You‘re going to that girl again, aren‘t you? I told you, seducing her will only get you in trouble. Be honest, you intend to drop her the moment she gives in. Her father will come after you, you know?“ He was trying to remain calm, but his agitation must be showing through anyway. Carlos had always been a horrible actor.

That made Juan turn around, a manic glint in his eyes as he bared his teeth in defiance.

“So what? It‘s none of your business! What will he do, anyway, kill me? I could take him!“

For a moment Carlos was stunned by the other‘s callousness and hubris. While he sputtered Juan turned back to the door with a scoff. He reached for the handle and in a fit of desperation, Carlos reached out over his shoulder to hold it shut with his weight.

Juan whipped around, fully planning on yelling at the other man, but found himself struck speechless by the look on his face. Usually, Carlos was easy enough to read to him when he bothered. They had known each other since childhood days, and for some reason he had remained loyally by his side at all times, no matter how dismissive or cruel Juan got.

And yet, this face was new. It wasn‘t the usual long-suffering determination that had become his default when trying to argue Juan out of another bad idea. It wasn‘t the resigned fondness he sometimes saw out of the corner of his eye when his friend was watching him silently as he danced, flirted, sang. Not even the increasingly rare grins at their childhood mischief, when Carlos had followed him willingly into trouble and then dragged him back out by the hand, both of them laughing as they ran.

Juan held those moments almost as dear as his memories of his mother. When had their relationship shifted from that easy friendship and happiness?

The expression Carlos currently wore, Juan could not interpret, and that scared him. There was something dark there, like his friend had finally snapped, and he could not fathom what could have done it. Ever patient, ever kind Carlos couldn‘t possibly finally have gotten tired of him, could he? It just wasn‘t possible.

The steely set of his mouth told him differently. He backed away, pressing himself against the door to escape the cold stare his friend was levelling at him.

“You will not go to her.“

The words made Juan bristle instinctively. Who did Carlos think he was, to order him around? Him, Don Juan?

“I will-“ he started to protest, but he was silenced by a hand laying over his mouth.

“No. You will not,“ he stated while Juan gaped at him. Then he fell silent, assessing him with that same cold stare that made Juan want to freeze in his tracks. He didn‘t recognise his friend in it, and was starting to consider biting his palm or something when he was suddenly let go and pulled away from the door.

Don Carlos proceeded to throw it open and tug him out by his wrist. Juan was so startled that he barely protested for the first few steps.

“What- Carlos! Let me go!“ he finally got out, tugging at the hold his friend had on him. He was powerless to break it, however. It made him remember with a wince that his friend was always fighting his battles for him, and was likely strong out of necessity. His grip was like a vice around his wrist, tightening to bruising as he struggled.

“Where are you taking me?“ he shouted, unsure whether he should be scared for himself. Carlos would never hurt him, of course. Right?

Carlos didn‘t answer, and Juan unsuccessfully tried to glimpse his expression. He was walking too fast, however, keeping his face turned away.

It didn‘t matter. In the end, their journey was a quick one. They arrived at Don Carlos’ flat only a few minutes after Juan gave up struggling as futile, letting himself be pulled along in the most petulant fashion he could manage without further hurting himself.

He was pulled up the stairs and then pushed inside none-too-gently once the door was unlocked. He whirled around to face Carlos but the words got stuck in his throat once more when their eyes met. Instead of the cool glare from before, now they were full of emotions he was terrified to name. The look felt like it was burning him inside out.

“C-Carlos! What‘s this?“ he asked, trying for indignant. He missed by a few yards because he was too distracted by the way the other was stepping across the hall towards him, crowding him against the wall opposite the door.

“You said you were bored,“ Don Carlos finally deigned to respond. “I‘ll distract you.“

That wasn‘t what Juan had expected at all. It left him dumbfounded, blinking up at the taller man. He was once again very close.

“And how do you mean to do that?“ he challenged, though by far less forceful than usual. The whole situation had him wrong footed.

Carlos responded with maybe the most startling thing he had done all night. He grinned, in that mischievous way that Juan remembered so fondly from their childhood days; Then he leaned forwards and kissed Juan.

It was very different from when he kissed women. There he was always in control; Here, Carlos was. It was passionate and gentle and so like his friend that he couldn‘t help but feel his heart melt, even as he froze up in shock.

Juan couldn‘t decide whether he wanted to give in or push his friend away. Surrender sounded at the same time incredibly tempting and terrifying to the bone. He had only ever felt like this with Isabel, but he had pushed her away before he could become too vulnerable.

Don Carlos pulled away before he could make any sort of decision. He met Juan‘s wide eyes with a tender look. At some point his hands must have come up to cup the smaller man‘s face, for he could feel fingers stroking his cheek. Juan reached up to still them.

“You- What-“ he started multiple times but couldn‘t finish any of his thoughts. Their proximity was stealing his breath in an unfamiliar and exhilarating way, warm hands on his face just distracting enough to keep his mind from recovering a proper track. Then the other man pulled them away.

“You can leave if you want,“ Carlos told him, stepping away to give Juan some air. “But I promise you, what I can do will be much more satisfying than anything your girl could ever give.“ With that he turned away fully, walking down the hall with slow strides into the room Don Juan knew to be his bedroom.

Juan stood right where Carlos had left him for a few long minutes, chewing his fingernails.

He should leave. This was exactly the sort of thing he avoided, strings attached to every part of the offer. Then again, Carlos had really only offered a distraction. Nothing had been said about anything more. And he was so damnably curious to find out whether his friend was right, whether he could really give him something new, something different from all the others.

His gaze unconsciously found the bedroom door. It was half-open.

Carlos knew him better than anyone else. Even his father couldn‘t come close to the deep understanding the other man seemed to have of him, and it was what had kept him with Juan so long. If he got bored (or scared, but he didn‘t want to think that) he could always leave, and Carlos would be back at his side the next day like nothing had happened. It couldn‘t hurt, could it?

His feet were carrying him towards the bedroom before he had even fully realised his decision. He paused at the threshold for a moment, gut churning, but then he pushed it open and stepped in.

Carlos was sitting on the edge of his bed, inspecting his hands. His cravat was gone, shirt popped open at the top. When he heard Juan step in, he looked up. Their eyes met across the room and a shiver raced up Juan‘s back at the heat he found in his friend‘s gaze. Carlos’ lips pulled into a smile.

“Shoes off,“ he said in a casual, teasing tone and Juan scoffed, spitefully striding into the room. He came to a halt an arms length away from Carlos, glaring down at him. His friend‘s grin just grew with fondness.

In a quick motion, he hooked a hand behind one of Juan‘s knees, pulling it up onto the bed so that he was forced to straddle him. His hands instinctively came up to steady himself on Carlos’ shoulders.

With their faces now so close once again, Carlos took a moment to study him. Juan did his best to give him his most unimpressed look, but he was still a little breathless from the surprise and so it wasn‘t quite as impressive as usual.

With a laugh, Carlos gave leant up to rejoin their lips. Don Juan allowed it, hoping the man planned to get on with it soon. Still, Carlos kept the kiss slow and tender in a way that made Juan tremble against his will. Uncomfortable, he tried to deepen it, pushing in, but Carlos held him still with one hand in his hair while the other grasped something behind him.

Juan was about to break the kiss and maybe flee the room when suddenly his vision was obscured. With deft fingers Carlos tied the band that Juan recognised as his cravat around his head. He brought a hand up to rip it away but found himself being moved to lay on the bed instead.

“Hey!“ he exclaimed indignantly, scrambling to sit up, but he was pushed back down.

“Don‘t complain now, you wanted something exciting, didn‘t you?“ Carlos answered, unaffected by his dramatics. From the direction his voice came from, he must have been leaning over Juan. His next complaint was silenced with another kiss, just as intense but much more passionate.

He found himself giving in much quicker than he would have wanted, overwhelmed by the sensation of big hands tracing down his yet mostly clothed torso, keeping him pressed to the mattress. Carlos’ warm breaths traced the skin of his cheek like a lover. A few strands of long hair had fallen out of his ponytail and were tickling Juan‘s forehead. Every sensation felt impossibly strong just because he had been robbed of this one sense, sight, and his skin tingled to be touched more, without the clothes in between.

His mouth opened on a shuddering gasp when Carlos’ thumb found a sensitive spot on his sides. He used to tickle him there, when they were still very young. Clearly he also remembered, or maybe he was just amused by Juan‘s easy compliance so opposed to his petulant act just moments before, for he felt his lips twitch over his. Then he was deepening the kiss, slipping his tongue inside his friend‘s mouth to further steal his breath.

By the time Carlos pulled away, all thoughts had left Don Juan‘s mind. Both of them were panting a little, he could feel the other‘s breath hot against his cheek as he pressed kisses along it towards his jaw. Once there, he took a moment to simply rest their cheeks against each other, murmuring into his ear.

“You are still allowed to leave at any point. Just say the word and I‘ll let you go.“ The words came as a surprise, though maybe they shouldn‘t have. Not their meaning, Juan had never thought his loyal friend to keep him against his express will. Making sure like this was just like Carloss, he supposed.

It took him a moment to find his voice again, and during that time Carlos did not move on, their faces still close but not touching anymore.

“I assure you, if I wanted to leave you would be aware,“ he finally answered and felt his friend smile and press a kiss to his cheek with some satisfaction that he would never admit to.

Now, Carlos did move on. His lips traced a meandering path up and down his throat, stopping whenever he found a spot that made Juan‘s breath hitch to suck and nip before moving on. Every sensation sent shivers down Juan‘s back and he found himself panting again, thoughts abandoning him once more.

His hands had stilled at his waist before, but now they returned to their caresses, tugging open the few buttons of his shirt he had actually closed this morning. Then he was touching bare skin, fingers spreading across Juan‘s abdomen, and he arched up in response.

His friend‘s fingers were undoubtedly male, calloused from handling a sabre and broad, larger than even Juan‘s. He had found out just earlier how hard and unyielding their touch could become. Now he found out just how light and nimble they could be.

Carlos teased him with touches like silk, making him huff out short bursts of laughter when he ran his fingers across sensitive spots. Then he would press his fingers to those spaces and scrape lightly with his blunt nails and, like pushing a button, it would make Juan arch up.

He was helpless to suppress his body‘s reactions, and as it grew more agitated he became louder. Gasps of his friend‘s name along with high pitched whines fell from his mouth like rose petals. His heart was hammering in his chest, blood rushing through his veins as a wild stream, washing away his thoughts and inhibitions.

Soon Carlos had him bucking beneath him, seeking friction like a drowning man. But his friend didn‘t give it to him, lifting off of him and gentling him with sweeping strokes of his palms instead. With a frustrated huff Juan settled back down.

Then he felt a wet sensation on his chest and his breath caught. Carlos licked a broad swipe up to his nipple, which he then took into his mouth. Teeth teased at Juan and he brought up a hand to stifle the loud noise that wanted to leave his mouth. Most women he had been with wouldn‘t have touched him there, and the blindfold and teasing had made every nerve of his go into overdrive.

And still Carlos did not touch him below his navel. Juan had been hard for a while now and yet his friend continued teasing him into a frenzy without paying that part of him any attention at all. He kept at his nipple for some time, abusing it with teeth and tongue, then he switched and went to do the same to the other. All the time he kept up the light touches of his hands along his torso. When he ran the edge of his nails up his belly, barely scratching, Juan‘s patience ran thin.

“Carlos,“ he called out breathlessly, then another time, stronger, “Carlos!“ The other man hummed in response, mouth stopping its ministrations to press one last kiss to his pec right above the nipple before lifting off entirely.

“Won‘t you get on with it already?“ he demanded, waspish.

“Get on with it? I‘ve been quite busy already, didn‘t you notice?“ He could hear amusement clear as day in Carlos’ tone. Apparently his friend had truly committed himself to driving him out of his mind. He was doing quite well.

Instead of responding, Don Juan just whined and arched up, trying to tempt the other man, but it just got him a chuckle. Carlos’ hands started moving again, tracing the lines of his body downwards. Juan was already starting to hope he would get what he wanted, but they avoided his crotch entirely, instead stroking hips and thighs.

He let his mouth pull together in a pout, entirely too frustrated to bother with dignity anymore. It made Carlos give him another deep kiss, which was nice but still not what he wanted. He wriggled a little on the mattress, hands moving to touch himself if the other wouldn’t but they were caught long before reaching their goal and pushed down with emphasis.

Carlos started working on getting him out of his trousers, careful to barely touch him intimately all the time. Soon he was pulling off his shoes, socks, the trousers and underwear in short order, leaving him naked beside the shirt still caught on his arms.

Don Juan wasn’t shy about his body, as he wasn’t shy about anything, so he had no shame in opening his body up for admiration to his friend. He could practically feel the dark eyes drinking him in and preened a little inside at the heavy breathing he could hear.

Another kiss was pressed to his collarbone, then the mattress shifted beneath him and his legs were being pushed apart by a broad body, hands on his hips pulling him to rest spread out on the other’s bent legs, the position vulnerable in a way that made Juan’s heart beat even faster. Once again broad hands caressed his thighs, but without the trousers in the way it felt less like a tease and more like a promise, hot and heavy.

Then one of those hands came up to firmly grip his cock, hard and sensitive after the long foreplay, and a moan was ripped from Juan’s lips as his hips twitched into the touch.

Carlos pressed underneath the head with his thumb and it made Juan shake, whimpering even as the finger moved to swipe over the tip instead, collecting the precum already emerging there. Then he did a single, slow stroke and Juan almost came on the spot.

It was incredible, the pleasure from these simple, skilled touches overwhelming him like nothing else ever had. Only his own control and Carlos’ carefully measured touches were keeping him from tipping over, instead teetering on the edge of that bliss.

After that first stroke, Carlos let his cock go once again, all contact gone, and Juan whined high and desperate, all words long forgotten.

Hands and lips returned to his torso after a second, Carlos’ still clothed abdomen grazing on his cock but not really giving him stimulation as he gentled him. Juan tried to buck up, but the angle was bad and Carlos quickly held him down.

Another high whine left his throat, one hand coming up unconsciously to tangle in Carlos’ hair, pulling impatiently, messing up his ponytail further. The thought struck him that his own hair must be a mess, with all the thrashing he had been doing. He could feel it tangled and bushy beneath his head, wrapped around the blindfold, but his moment of vanity ended quickly when a hand returned to his dick.

Juan’s breath left him on a punched out sound when Carlos started stroking him properly, quick, hard strokes over hot skin. Carlos’ mouth returned to his nipples, biting at them almost viscously, as his second hand gripped him by the hip to keep him from squirming away.

He might have, he was so suddenly overwhelmed. All his nerves were firing, body tingling all over. The noises that left his mouth as he rapidly approached the edge were closer to agonised, but all pain was lost in pleasure as he tipped over. With a shout, his body stilled, back arching as far as it could on the mattress, eyes opened wide beneath the blindfold.

His orgasm lasted for what felt like forever, long moments of ecstasy that left him panting when he finally collapsed down in a boneless heap.

He came back to himself a little later to gentle touches on his arms, his sides, stroking in a calming way that made him want nothing as much as to fall asleep here and now, within this mindless bubble of satisfaction and happiness.

Those gentle fingers lifted his head up to carefully untangle his hair and untie the cravat still covering his eyes. It was lifted away and Juan had to blink quickly against the sudden light until his eyes adjusted. For the first time since the start of this, he met his best friend’s gaze, and he could feel that something had just fundamentally changed between them.

There was a worried glint in Carlos’ eyes even as his pupils were wide and cheeks flushed with his own arousal. Juan was certain that if he shifted a little, he would find the man hard in his trousers, probably entirely untouched.

Juan shuffled away from him, bringing his legs underneath himself to kneel on the bed, mirroring Carlos. He was filthy with his own cum and sweat, but he ignored it in favour of the still unbroken stare-down with his best friend.

The decision to hug him may have come from the post-coital daze or maybe it was something entirely different, but Juan wasn’t willing to acknowledge that yet.

Carlos seemed stunned for a moment, but soon enough his arms came up to pull him in further, tight with something that felt a lot like relief. They stayed like that for a few long moments, enjoying this tentative understanding that was forming between them.

The proximity let Juan feel Carlos’ left-over excitement and it made curiosity and a slow heat grow in his belly. Without pulling away, he let one hand drop to his friend’s crotch, thumb stroking over the bulge he found there.

A low, stuttered moan against his shoulder bolstered his confidence, and he took no time to open the other’s trousers and pull him out, giving him a firm stroke.

Carlos shuddered and burrowed his face in the soft skin between Don Juan’s neck and shoulder, arms tightening around him further.

“You don’t have to-” he started, voice rough in a way that made a shiver run down Juan’s back.

“Fair’s fair,” he interrupted, his own voice a little raw from shouting earlier but filled with good humour to reassure Carlos.

He started getting him off properly, quickly finding a rhythm despite the unfamiliar angle. He enjoyed the quiet noises Carlos made, feeling them more than hearing them, making him shiver pleasantly. He wasn’t going to get hard again so quickly after that orgasm before, but this was still very nice in a sensual way that made him want to please the other more.

It didn’t take long for Carlos to come, the noise he made deep and drawn-out. He slumped further into Juan, who wasn’t prepared to support the two of them. They ended up sprawled on the bed, Carlos on top of Juan, arms still around him, face buried in his chest. Don Juan grumbled about him being heavy but didn’t try to escape.

Carlos did end up getting off of him in time, laying beside him instead. The bed could fit them both but it was tight, making them lie on their sides facing each other.

Their eyes locked again, a wary sort of unsureness hanging around them.

“Will you go after that girl again?” Carlos asked into the night’s stillness. His voice was hushed. Juan glanced away.

“I suppose... I could be convinced not to. If I was properly distracted, I wouldn’t have time anyway,” he answered at long last, still not looking at Carlos, turning away further, planning to maybe go find a cloth to wipe himself down with or something.

He didn’t get far, because strong arms wrapped around him from behind, pulling him against Carlos’ chest.

A kiss was pressed to his cheek, and Juan would forever deny any blush or such that may have graced his cheeks when Carlos murmured a ‘Thank you’ into his skin.

He squirmed in the hold, pleasant as it was.

“Yes, well, whatever. Now let me go, I’m filthy!” he deflected, finally tugging himself free and practically jumping up, a hand already coming up to try and fix his hair into something not resembling a bird’s nest quite so much.

He heard Carlos laugh from behind him but glaring at him only made him laugh harder, so he ended up ignoring it in favour of actually getting cleaned up.

And if he ended up sleeping next to Carlos' that night, and many, many other nights after it, then that was no one’s business other than his. Not that the entire town agreed. They should be happy he had significantly cut down on his seducing of their women, really, instead of gossiping like fishwives.

He had found something better. No woman would ever compare to his Carlos anyway.


End file.
